The Betrayal
by animechick001
Summary: ...she saw two shadows in each other's embrace. As she watched them, her heart was immediately warmed at the scene, a smile drawn upon her face but it was short lived as she saw who the man was. The familiar long red hair, warm violet eyes. KxKxT
1. The warm night left me cold

**Sapphire Locket**

by: animechick001

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki but the plot is mine... and mine alone.

**Chapter 1: The warm night left me cold**

As the night fell upon the world, a beautiful young woman is joyfully taking a walk through the park, absolute contentment filling her heart. Her ebony locks flowing behind her back, her sapphire eyes reflected her utmost happiness, and her milky skin flushed with the coolness of the night. She felt as if she's the luckiest girl in the world.

She was married earlier to the man she had loved for so long, yet there was a thought that kept nagging at her mind. A thought that has been bothering her, ever since her parents arranged this marriage between her and that man. She had always ignored that, thinking that it was just her imagination playing with her. But nonetheless, she'd been married to HIM.

The only friend that she had ever had, and the man she had grown to love. He was short in stature, only a couple of inches taller then her. Yet he held so much beauty, that a lot of women fell upon his feet. His perfectly toned body earned from his sword training; his long crimson hair as soft as silk; and his eyes, his soft violet eyes that captivated her from the beginning.

They were betrothed to each other since before their birth and grew to become very good friends. They had always spent time with each other and everyone thought that they were a couple. "A match made in heaven," they always say. Their marriage was to happen when they reach the age of sixteen, an age too young to be married, but no law to prohibit this.

But age could not stop her from loving him. Her eyes, always shown with so much love, sparkles with life when he was around her. Her heart filled with contentment whenever they were together. He's the center of her world. She could not have been happier.

The trees surrounded her in a welcoming embrace, the pebbled path catching her steps, and the moon bathing her in its glory. And as she reached the koi pond of the park, she saw two shadows in each other's embrace. As she watched them, her heart was immediately warmed at the scene, a smile drawn upon her face.

She further observed the embracing form of the lovely couple, and she felt quite guilty in doing so, but she can't resist the picture of romance. She only saw these kinds of things in the romance novels she used to read and hoped to be the leading lady that gets the charming young man.

' _Oh yeah, I need not to hope as I'm already living that life.' _she slyly smiled as pink adorns her cheeks.

She carefully hid herself among the trees as so not to disturb the couple, curiosity leading her on. She imagined herself as the young woman being kissed and the man being…

' _Stop it, just take a quick peek and go along your way.' _her face getting redder by the minute.

Her little musings stopped as she looked at the couple.

' _That woman is so lovely. I hope I have hair like that. Her long hair seems to glow golden under the moonlight and it seems so soft.' _she sighed softly.

' _And the man seems charming, he almost looks like…'_

A startling thought suddenly struck her as tears prickled her eyes… so weird yet it fits perfectly. She refused to believe this, but other thoughts seems to surface as if trying to prove her wrong.

_' Oh no... it isn't true. He told me he has to visit a sick friend. He won't lie to me... would he?' _she thought.

But then as the couple pulled themselves out of the embrace, the man looked into the eyes of his lover. The young woman that has been watching, recognized the man's eyes. Violet, no… lavender eyes that sparkles under the light of the moon. Long crimson hair that adorns his handsome young face.

_' No... it isn't happening! He's married to me, not her, ME!' _she desperately thought as tears threatened to spill from her sad eyes.

_' Then why is he there, in another woman's arms, not yours? Why doesn't he look at you with as much warmth as he does with THAT woman? Why doesn't he kiss you with the same eagerness as he does when he kisses HER? Maybe because he loves HER and NOT you!' _her spiteful conscience shouted.

_' Haven't you seen the signs?' _her conscience added, _' the way he avoided your eyes during your wedding, his eyes lacked love when you both said your vows, when he forced a smile upon his face when people said how lucky he is to have you and how distant he became afterwards. He didn't love you as a lover would, but only as a dear friend...' _the voice trailed softly.

'...'

No matter how much she tried to stop them, the tears dropped one by one.

_' I can't believe it... but it's my fault for refusing to believe what was being presented in front of me. I've been such a fool to believe that he could love me as much as I love him. And how much I try to feel angered and betrayed, I can't. I simply can't. After all, he doesn't belong to me in the first place…' _she bowed her head as if shamed.

_' But I love him so much, I can't bear it if I lose him again...' _she clutched the sapphire pendant that hung from her neck.

" Kenshin..."

Suddenly, as if awoken from a blissful dream, Kenshin jumped from surprise and looked for the voice that interrupted him from the moment he's sharing with his piece of paradise that was this woman in front of him. He found a shadowy figure among the trees and, regretfully disengaging himself from his lover, he started to go towards the figure.

" Who are you? Show yourself!" he shouted.

The figure lifted her head to face him. Suddenly, he recognized the person. Her sapphire eyes glittered with the tears that she had fought to keep at bay, had somewhat affected him but he ignored it. The eyes that once sparkled with life, turned red from crying. Her once proud stance, now gone, as her body rocked with sobs.

" Kaoru..." he uttered softly.

Kenshin started to go towards the figure, away from his love that was somehow forgotten. He neared the sobbing young woman, but as he lifted his arms to embrace her and as his hands made contact with her skin, Kaoru suddenly turned and ran, leaving behind a sapphire necklace.

Kenshin didn't bother running after his wife, seeing as it won't do anything to help her. Rather, he picked up the necklace and as he observed it, a spark of recognition appeared in his eyes. He tried to remember where he had seen it before but as he felt the presence of his forgotten lover, the thought of remembering escaped him. He tucked it in his pocket and turned to return to his lover. He held his lover close to him as they turned around to leave.

But then Kenshin's lover, pulled him in soft yet demanding kiss, and he gave in. But even as they shared a romantic moment, the image of Kaoru so torn and broken still bothered him to no end.

**Author's notes:**

It's my first time to write a story, much less a fic about RK, so pardon me if this story isn't that good. Gomen nasai!

Please review! I accept flames, though I prefer constructive criticism. And if ever you want to help me with this story, please do!

I won't continue with the story if I don't get enough reviews to keep me going.

Arigatou minna-san for reading my story! Again, please don't forget to review!

--- animechick001


	2. Author's notes

**Sapphire Locket **

**Author's Notes:**

I don't mean to disappoint you, **sigh** but this is not the second chapter, I'm sorry about it. I didn't update as early as I intended, and for that I'm sorry. And after a lot of time in thinking and the delightful response to my story, I decided to go and continue it. Sadly, I'm still working on the second chapter but I will try to update as early as I can (I promise!). As for the pairing, rest assured that the pairing would be KenKao as I am an avid fan of them, but obviously Tomoe will add to the pairing. Kenshin is kind of OOC in the story, but not completely, but there will be times that he would have an abrupt change in attitude. I'm hoping that you're still looking forward for the next chapter.

I really do feel awful to leave all of you hanging and to make it up for you all, I'm going to let you in on about next chapter (but it's not much). It's a look in the past of Kaoru and Kenshin, before the announcement of their betrothal, to reveal clues about a certain mystery clue located in the first chapter. Care to guess what it is, but you all probably know about it.

Anyways, if any of you have more questions regarding the story or have helpful suggestions for me to ponder about, don't hesitate to tell me.

**Important Notes:**

As of today, I'm going to change the title of this story. Formerly "The Betrayal", it's now "Sapphire Locket".

I hope to hear from you guys until next time…

animechick001.


	3. Confrontations of the Past edited

**The Betrayal**

By: animechick001

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki but the plot is thankfully mine… thank goodness sigh.

* * *

**A/N: **"talking", 'thinking', _happened in the past_

**  
Chapter Two: Confrontations of the Past**

People filled the streets; couples, families and friends alike. The season of fall is fast approaching and all of them are out to witness the sights that nature has to offer. Smiles adorned each face, couples had their hands intertwined, neither of them willing to let go. 

The clouds filled the sky as the moon hid behind its shadows. Its color resembled the darkest gray and not one was aware of its meaning, too enraptured in their activities. But it made its presence known by its distinguishable roar of thunder.

One by one, droplets started to fall.

Then rain fell.

People became instantly aware of the rain's existence as some scrambled to find a roof to be sheltered upon and the rest of them opened their umbrellas and shared them with their companion. Yet one stayed without protection from it.

The liquid droplets surrounded her in its cold embrace. Kaoru didn't bother to find shelter; rather, she felt security in the feel of the water pouring down on her. She continued to walk forward, undaunted by the rain, her destination unknown to her.

Her long sleeved white blouse almost became transparent due to the water that continued its onslaught. Her blue checkered pleated skirt clinging to the swell of her hips. She looked so solemnly ethereal.

But she really didn't care.

Little preparation went into her choice of clothing. She felt careless and aloof that she didn't care what she wore. She just put on anything that was easy to get her hands on, which was her school clothing that hung near her bathroom door. She just wanted to go outside to shake off her giddiness, and just relax. Should she have taken the time to look out the window, she could have saved herself from being wet.

Step by step, she aimlessly wandered the streets unperturbed by the stares she had carelessly earned. Many of them are men and their eyes shamelessly staring at her. Their leery eyes, seemingly tracing her curves. And she was quite aware of this fact…

But she still didn't care.

She didn't care if her parents might worry about her. She didn't care that she might get sick because of the rain. She didn't care that her husband might look for her.

Her _husband_…

Yup. She didn't care at all.

' Yeah right. He's probably with his woman; all cuddled up near the fireplace. He's just damned busy to care for me anyways. As if he cared for me in the first place.' She inwardly sneered. But she already knew that he really cared for her, heck, she even thought that he loved her once.

' I made the biggest mistake about thinking so. He only cared for me as a friend. There's no hope in me left that he might love me as I hoped he would.'

She already knew about her husband's relationship with another woman.

' Tomoe. Yukishiro, Tomoe. Kenshin introduced me to her a couple of months ago. She is indeed a lovely woman. I truly envy her. She made Kenshin fall in love with her.'

At first, she just shrugged it off, thinking that it might be another fling just like many others. She kept thinking that after they wed, he would break it off with Tomoe. She was terribly wrong.

And it was one mistake she promised herself wouldn't happen again.

And the scene she had witnessed earlier strengthened her resolve.

As she reached the koi pond of the park, she saw two shadows in each other's embrace. As she watched them, her heart was immediately warmed at the scene, a smile drawn upon her face…

Tears began to prickle behind her eyes and she furiously blinked it away.

' Too much tears have been shed for him. Too damn much.'

_But then as the couple pulled themselves out of the embrace, the man looked into the eyes of his lover. The young woman that has been watching had recognized the man's eyes. Violet, no… amethyst eyes that sparkles under the light of the moon. Long crimson hair that adorns his handsome young face…_

Kaoru shivered from the lack of warmth, but not from the rain. Her heart began to squeeze lightly at the feelings. She felt unbelievably empty, and it made her ache. She furiously tried to stop her thoughts from continuing, but her attempt was futile.

_No matter how much she tried to stop them, the tears dropped one by one…_

She hugged herself and rubbed her forearms attempting to create comfortable heat. She wanted nothing but to escape the harsh reality that seemed to bind itself to her.

_" Kaoru…" he uttered softly…_

" Kenshin…" she whispered to the rain, almost inaudible.

Warm tears started to fall from her eyes and started to blend in with the cold rain. She tried to wipe them from her eyes, as it threatened to overwhelm her.

She started to take steps, bigger than the other, and then she began to run.

She had hoped that running away that she would escape the hurt that continuously followed her. She wished that all of it would go away.

She ran blindly, occasionally bumping another stranger, shouts of complaints drifted to her ears unheard. She ran, unaware of the car speeding towards her, until a scream got her out of her thoughts.

" KAORU!"

She looked at her side and was blinded by the car's headlights. Then as if by magic, time slowed. Images of her past suddenly appeared before her eyes…

' _You promised.' _

' _Gomen nasai.'_

' …'

' _I promise I'll make it up to you…'_

' _How?'_

_---_

' _Here, just keep this. Promise you won't lose it, okay? I'll be back for it, and I'll also be back for… you.'_

_---_

' _I love you K-' _

Fragments of her thoughts were slipping away as she tried to grasp them as she was suddenly aware of her surroundings, despite that she still had her eyes closed. She still felt the rain pouring on her and thought that she was still outside.

Her body felt sore. Kaoru can barely move her arms. She didn't feel any pain; actually, she can't feel anything. Except for the arm that rested above her torso that held her close, and the hand that cradled her head.

She felt security in the arms of the stranger. Warmth radiated from the body next to her, it came in soothing waves.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to see concerned, turquoise eyes.

" Kaoru, are you alright? Answer me… please." A familiar voice called to her, seemingly pleading for her to respond.

" Who are you?" she barely managed to answer, her voice sounded awfully weak.

" It's me…" the voice said, but it slowly started to fade.

Suddenly darkness enveloped her with the thoughts of rain, lights and soft turquoise eyes accompanying her as she willingly gave into oblivion…

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

Care to guess who the turquoise-eyed stranger is? Anyone who can guess will get a Christmas cookie!

This is my advance present to you all! Merry Christmas!

Shorter than I plan it to be… sigh Anyways please R&R or else… I'll turn the pairing into KenTomoe. cackles evilly I'm deathly serious.

Luv ya!

---animechick001


	4. Almost kisses and predictable surprises

**The Betrayal**

By: animechick001

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. But Kenshin is mine, or so I thought. sigh

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update. Gomen kudasai! I was supposed to post this last week but I forgot that we have an upcoming test, so I hurriedly began to study (really I did!) or else I'm going to fail Chemistry (which is unfortunately, is my weakest subject).

Just to make it up to all of you, I made this chapter a tad bit longer than it should be and I really hope you like it!

Enough with me, on with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Almost Kisses and Predictable Surprises**

_Hands. A pair of rough, calloused hands closed around her waist, protecting her from harm. Arms, tenderly nestling her in its embrace. Blood velvet strands, lightly brushing her flushed cheeks. Puffs of heated breaths, lightly tracing the hollow shell of her ear. Muted words of childish promises and vows, stitched to the inner confines of her soul._

_Eyes. Ashen, passionate turquoise eyes. Eyes, pleading for her salvation. Soft deft fingers, nimbly brushing milky porcelain skin, to swollen cherry pink lips. Sinful silence never leaving, oddly comforting. Wordless assurance of love and fidelity, best left unsaid. _

_Kaoru is ought to choose between them. A choice, she alone would have to make. A burden, she alone, has to shoulder._

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, to be greeted by the warm rays of sunlight drifting throughout the room. She awoke to find herself lying on her bed, lightly covered in small cuts and light bruises.

Kaoru felt slight aches covering her body, as she struggled to sit up and lie her head beneath a couple of layers of soft pillows.

She closed her eyes, trying to grasp what was left of her dream. She lazily put her hands on her both sides of her forehead tracing small soothing circles.

Hands and eyes. She could still feel as though the hands that held her were as real as they were meant to be. She could still see, in her mind's eye, the sheer intensity of the man's platinum gaze.

'_Strange… what's that supposed to mean anyway?'_

Again, she opened her eyes to survey the rest of her room.

Pink satin, suspended over her bed, held aloft on poles above her form. On top of her antique canopy bed, a thick magenta-colored comforter engulfed two-thirds of her form.

The curtain to her left, covered her view of the door, while the opposite one is slightly opened enough to let small rays of sunlight to pass through.

Kaoru hurriedly got out of bed, despite the slight pain coursing through her body. She visibly winced at that, but was slowly replaced by relief as the pain slowly receded.

Patterns of pink and violet flowers adorned the walls, together with several paintings done by anonymous artists. Soft, plush white carpets covered the wooden-laden floor.

She slowly made her way towards the full-length mirror to her left located near the door to the balcony, her steps stifled by the carpet beneath.

As she stood there, Kaoru began to scrutinize every detail of her body. Clad in a silk nightdress that flowed just above her knees, golden yellow in color, underneath a rouge red velvet robe. Her dress seemed to drape over her body perfectly as every move she made, caused the dress to flow languidly. The ensemble conveniently covered up most of the blemishes adorning her body.

Kaoru lifted her hands to tame her jet-black hair that really didn't need taming. Still smooth and unruffled even through her sleep, she managed to keep it in good condition all through out the night.

'_What time is it anyway? I have to get ready. Kenshin's… supposed to arrive… later…'_

'_Kenshin…'_ Kaoru started to feel the beginnings of tears, but defiantly blinked it all away.

'_I shouldn't be crying over him. After all, why should I? Kenshin no baka!' _

Utterly frustrated, she stomped off to the bathroom, glaring at anything unfortunate that blocked her way.

When she reached the bathroom, Kaoru immediately stood in front of the mirror, her head bowed down. She tightly gripped the counter with both hands as her knuckles turned ghostly white.

'_What do I do now… I can't really avoid Kenshin, he's going to arrive her later anyway.' _Kaoru thought to herself.

'_Avoiding him wouldn't help me at all. I should just act as if nothing happened. It would make it easier for me to deal with.'_

'_It's going to be hard. But I have to do it. Not for Him. But for me.' _

Her chest slightly tightened.

'_I have to.' _

"Kaoru-sama?" a small voice queried.

'_What on earth-?' _Kaoru frantically thought.

She poked her head out the bathroom door, to see a small girl shuffling near her bed.

With the girl's back facing her, Kaoru couldn't see what she looked like. Step by step, Kaoru silently stalked towards the girl, either out of suspicion or curiosity. When she neared the girl she took a breath and…

"Ahem. Pardon me, but who might you be?"

Out of surprise, the girl hastily turned around to face Kaoru.

The girl had soft brown hair that reached above her petite shoulders. She wore a coffee-brown maid's uniform that reached halfway to her ankles, white ankle-length socks and black school shoes.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-sama. I'm Tsubame Sanjou, the new family maid." Tsubame said suddenly albeit shyly, with a cheerful undertone, as she bowed her head courteously.

"Ah, sou desu yo. Etou… I don't want to be rude or anything, but what do you need of me?" Kaoru asked.

"The head cook told me to ask what you may want for breakfast this morning so that she may be able to prepare it already."

"Umm… maybe I'll just have blueberry waffles with the side of bacon. And also some grape juice please. Thanks."

With a curt nod of her head, Tsubame strode towards the door and as she turned the golden knob of the door, she stopped and looked back.

"Anou, Kaoru-sama… someone's been expecting you downstairs." She gingerly added.

"Do you happen to know who?"

"I really don't know. One of the other maids escorted the man to the dining room, so I didn't get to have a good look. I'm sorry, Kaoru-sama." Tsubame ruefully muttered.

"Don't worry about it. But, could you do me a favor?" Tsubame nodded to let Kaoru continue.

"Could you please help me prepare my bath?"

"Of course Kaoru-sama." The younger girl went towards the door and opened it. Just when Tsubame started to disappear…

"And Tsubame," Kaoru added.

"Please call me Kaoru, just without the formalities." A cheeky grin donned Kaoru's face.

**+-+-+-+-+**

As Kaoru made her way towards the living room, she can't help but feel nervous. She didn't know why, but she had her suspicions. Something's going to happen. She knew it.

Kaoru was wearing a white turtleneck top with three-fourths sleeves, a long blue jean skirt that cuts diagonally at one side halfway up her thigh, and brown knee-length boots. She was feeling a bit fashionable today, so she went with these and threw it on herself.

She contemplated on going back to her room and change, unfortunately, she remembered that someone has been waiting for her at least an hour.

Now, Kaoru stood in front of the two wooden doors, leading to the long awaited dining room, holding the two golden knobs. As she was about to turn them, the door suddenly flew open that Kaoru was pulled towards a lean, yet warm, chest.

Startled, Kaoru slowly lifted her gaze, starting from the neck, to his pursed lips, to a pair of amused turquoise eyes.

'_Ara… He's the one… who… It can't be him.' _Kaoru swallowed the nervousness stuck in her throat.

"Enishi-kun." She said, her voice coming out breathy.

Slowly and gently, Enishi released Kaoru from his grasp. His hands touching her arms a little longer than necessary, leaving warm trails in its midst. "Kaoru-san. Daijoubu you?"

Flustered, Kaoru tried to avoid looking at his eyes, rather interested with the marble floor. "Hai."

A tense silence followed, then Enishi spoke, "Why?"

"Why what?" Her forehead crinkled with confusion, as she looked at him.

"You know what I'm talking about–"

"I don't know what you're getting at Enishi. Nothing happened, ok!" Kaoru all but screamed at him.

"It's Kenshin, isn't it." His question, sounding more of a statement.

Trying to change the direction of their conversation, Kaoru calmed down, looked instead at the painting and said, "Anou… arigatou gozaimasu, Enishi-kun."

"For what?" A step echoed through the room, his voice sounding a lot closer but Kaoru didn't notice, her attention a lot more occupied with the potted plant to her left.

She bit her lip, contemplating on her answer. Then said, "Well… for everything."

Suddenly she felt a hand brush her neck, another holding her chin in place. Her gaze suddenly transfixed with a familiar set of eyes.

His breath, fanning her startled lips, "Don't worry about it."

Just when Enishi was about to brush his lips against hers, the door burst open revealing a most suprising sight.

Kaoru looked behind her and stifled a gasp. Kenshin stood there, watching the two in close proximity. His crimson hair a bit disheveled, his long-sleeved white shirt unbuttoned, his eyes surprisingly expressionless.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru softly said.

"I'd better go Kaoru-san. Take care." Enishi stepped backwards and walk towards the door. He stopped his strides when he stood beside Kenshin.

"Himura-san." He stiffly said, just with a hint of emotion.

Kenshin silently acknowledged Enishi with a nod.

She just stood there trying to calm herself, looked at Kenshin's eyes and saw a spark of molten gold. Then, it was gone.

Kenshin averted his eyes and strode towards a seat and said, "Kaoru-_san_."

**_

* * *

To all my reviewers:_**

Iyaaaa! Kenshin's OOC! I didn't notice struggles to keep face straight! Sorry… had a momentary lapse of insanity there.

Kenshin IS intended to be a bit of OOC here (being such an insensitive prat), so does Kaoru (her being weak… blablabla). Please understand that this minor glitch is intended to be made for the sake of the story.

Hehehe… Kaoru's having slight mood swings! Sleepy, to angry, to curious, and to happy; She is _weird_.

Thanks for tuning in to this fic. Thousands of post-Christmas cookies to everyone who reviewed gets a post-Christmas cookie and to those who correctly guessed who the turquoise stranger is, gets a hug!

Don't worry everyone! This will be a KenKao story 'cause I am simply a fool for this pairing! But I warn you, there will be several other pairings on the way, rest assured that it WILL be KK all the way!

Please visit my profile if you guys want to know when I'm going to update this story, and post some of my upcoming stories.

PS. I LOVE getting what I want, and if I don't, something bad happens. And what I want, is reviews… or else. insert evil laugh here No more story! dodges several vegetables but suddenly got hit with a sack of potatoes lies unconscious on the wooden floor

--- animechick001


End file.
